I m Not That Woman
by ferzaina
Summary: -¡No compraste una madre, Uchiha! ¡Solo una esposa! -gritó enojada, y juró ya no dejarse someter. Porque ahora tenía el motivo más importante para luchar- Sasuke… yo no soy como esa mujer a la que… llamaste mamá... • SASUSAKU UA
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**I´M NOT THAT WOMAN**

**1.** Silencioso Adiós

* * *

Sakura Haruno era _todo_ lo que cualquier persona esperaría de una joven y bella mujer. Ella era simplemente** perfecta** ante los ojos de todos, menos los de su padre.

Belleza nata, carisma sincero, inteligencia, títulos y dinero, no eran cosas que muchas tuvieran en estos tiempos.

Con solo 25 años, fue Señorita Estados Unidos tres años seguidos, una vez Miss Universo, y la mejor de su clase desde el jardín de niños. Obtuvo becas, títulos y doctorados, en universidades de Europa y América como Salamanca y Harvard, y hoy día se encuentra al frente de la Corporación Internacional Haruno.

En su vida hizo de todo, desde jugar polo y tenis, hasta pilotear aviones. Y _todo_, por simple y sencillo capricho de su progenitor.

Sakura en sí era una joya muy cara de pagar, y solo hubo alguien tan adinerado como para pedir la mano de la pelirrosa a su padre, y ese alguien fue Sasuke Uchiha.

El Haruno encantado le dio la mano de su hija en matrimonio, a pesar de que ella** no** quería casarse por obligación, y vivir así la misma vida triste de su madre. Pero fue entonces que él la obligó a encadenarse de por vida, a un hombre que a pesar de todo, _ella quería_…

-No tienes idea de lo que significa amar, Sasuke… -murmuró la pelirrosa, recordando en su mente como la había tratado solo un par de horas atrás, cuando ella le dijo que quería seguir con su vida normal, y que a pesar de su estado no quería dejar su trabajo.

Una lágrima plateada galopó salvajemente por su mejilla, y fue extinta rápidamente por su puño.

Ella **no** lloraba.

Y **nunca** lloró.

Se mecía en el hermoso y confortable sillón de cuero negro de su oficina, admirándola por poco tiempo más, porque según lo que _él_ le había dicho, debía dejar de trabajar para atender al niño en camino.

Y eso en boca de un Uchiha no era solo un _decir_, era una **orden**.

Toco cariñosamente su vientre plano, allí, dentro de ella, estaba el heredero de todo el Imperio Uchiha y el Haruno.

-¿Eso crees de mi amor, Uchiha? ¿Nunca te importé yo?

**-**

_-No creo en tú amor por él… -acotó Sasuke, cuando ella intentó convencerlo nuevamente para que la deje trabajar- yo mismo me concentraré en amar a mi hijo, Sakura, porque tú no lo harás por lo que veo… _

_-No entiendes… yo sólo quiero seguir trabajando. Millones de mujeres trabajan hasta los siete meses de su embarazo, ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser diferente a ellas?_

_-Tú eres diferente a todas las mujeres de este mundo, por algo te elegí._

**_Elegí_**_… escuchar esa palabra, fue sencillamente tan doloroso como clavarse un puñal en el corazón._

_Él la miraba tan cruelmente, que Sakura de a momentos sintió que las fuerzas le fallarían, y que podría quebrarse y llorar por primera vez frente a él. _

_-Si lo amas como dices, haz que crezca sano y fuerte con una madre que lo cuide._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Yo si amo a mi hijo! -gritó la pelirrosa, golpeando fuertemente el escritorio de roble del Uchiha con sus puños._

_-Como esposa, tú deber es criar a los hijos, **no** trabajar._

_-¡Ese tiempo ya pasó! ¡Ahora las mujeres no somos analfabetas, y sabemos mucho más que coser y bordar! ¡Yo soy diferente a la clase de mujer que tú quieres tener! _

_-No, tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí, y te lo repito,_ e_s tú obligación dejar todo lo que haces por él. Basta de pasarelas, basta de trabajos y doctorados -dijo Sasuke- busqué en ti una buena madre, Sakura, no…_

_-¡No compraste una madre, Uchiha! ¡Solo una esposa! -gritó enojada, intentando hacerle ver la realidad, y dándose media vuelta salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta furiosamente- ¡Y nadie te obligó a casarte conmigo!_

**-**

-Muérete, Uchiha… -susurró con rabia, viendo nuevamente su propia oficina. Los trofeos, los títulos, las fotos de sus criollos de polo… los cuales Sasuke odiaba, y eso que ella los amaba...

Sin pensar más, tomó su saco blanco Gucci y su cartera color plata de Prada, y salió disparada hacia su hogar.

Llegó entrada la noche a su mansión, sola y cansada. Bajó de su Ferrari California rojo, un auto que había pertenecido a su madre y por eso ella adoraba, y se internó en la sala pidiéndole inmediatamente a Kana un jugo de mango, pero a cambio, el ama de llaves llegó con una carta un poco preocupada.

-Fue ese viejo verde quien la trajo… -murmuró nerviosa la mujer- no me gustaba su sonrisa…

Sakura tomó la carta entre sus manos, presintiendo que nada bueno debía ser…

_Señora Uchiha: _

_Desde su honorable Consejo, le pedimos amablemente que ceda su puesto de Presidenta de la Corporación Internacional Haruno, para que usted pueda hacerse cargo de su **primogénito** por los próximos años. _

_Ya le hemos enviado a usted, los papeles que debe firmar para entregar oficialmente su puesto nuevamente a manos de su padre. Esperemos los firme a la brevedad._

_Con respeto, Contador Ne Danzou._

-¿Primogénito? ¿Tan seguros están que tendrás un varón? -preguntó Kana detrás de la Haruno.

_¿Acaso se estaban burlando de ella?_

-Malditos… -murmuró, arrugando el papel entre sus manos- ¿Así que me despidieron _cordialmente _de mi propia empresa? -sonrió.

-Mi niña, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente, Kana. Lleva el jugo a mi habitación por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer -y sonrió tan amablemente, que la otra mujer mucho más mayor que ella olvidó todo lo malo que ocurría.

-Enseguida pequeña, siempre tan atareada -balbuceaba marchándose a la cocina.

Decidida miró el papel arrugado entre sus manos, pensando en que ella **no** sería esa clase de mujer sumisa y entrenada para servir. Sería mejor que se olviden de eso.

Sasuke se metió muy adentro de sus asuntos, y ella se lo haría saber.

**-**

**Una semana después…**

Sabían perfectamente su forma de ser.

Sabían que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo su vida destruida

_¿Qué tan idiotas podían llegar a ser?_

También sabían de su rebeldía impulsiva, y cual era el detonante especial.

_¿No pensaron en que talvez ella **no** aceptaría esto?_

Sakura era salvaje e indomable, no sumisa y dominada. Y siempre fue así, pero dejó que solo un hombre haga con su vida lo que quería, y le fue muy mal. Su padre la obligó a hacer **todo** lo que él quería.

Al ser hija única, y no el varón deseado, hubo ocasiones en las que para su padre ella ya no era ni siquiera una mujer, sino, simplemente un peón más en las filas de Shang Haruno.

La **obligó** a casarse.

Ella era un alma libre, un espíritu salvaje, que desgraciadamente fue domado por los hombres más machistas del mundo.

Sasuke y Shang, Uchiha y Haruno, su _esposo_ y su _padre_, siempre hicieron de ella lo que quisieron.

Pero **no** ahora.

Porque ahora tenía un motivo más para luchar.

Porque si su bebé era una niña, intentarían someterla como a ella.

Y eso no pasaría porque…

Sonrió de lado, a pesar de sus años aún la creían estúpida. Miraba con sorna la pila de papeles que tenía que firmar, _todavía no lo había hecho_.

Ella era una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, no los necesitaba en absoluto. Podría tranquilamente vivir con todos los millones que ganó desde joven.

_¿Cuánto debían sufrir Haruno Shang y Uchiha Sasuke? _

Lo pensaría de camino a su nuevo y verdadero **hogar**…

-¿Qué haré tan lejos de casa? -murmuró, sonriéndole a una foto de su casamiento en la que se encontraban ella, Sasuke y su padre, guardándola inmediatamente en un portafolios.

Había comprado una gigantesca Estancia en el sur, más precisamente en la Pampa Argentina, llamada "_La Forastera_". Un lugar, al cual Sasuke y su padre no se les pasaría por la cabeza ni en un millón de años.

_Una oportunidad más… _

Aunque su mente decía que no, en lo más profundo de su corazón no quería cumplir la amenaza de dejar a su esposo.

-Tienes una última oportunidad, Sasuke… no me obligues a hacer esto… -murmuró la Haruno, y marcó el número celular del Uchiha- aún estamos tiempo…

_Tu-Tu-Tu… te has comunicado con Uchiha Sasuke, deja tu mensaje. Pero si eres Sakura, recuerda que sigo enojado contigo y no te moverás de la mansión por meses._

Tiró el celular contra una pared, y el artefacto se rompió en el impacto.

Tras esto firmó rápidamente todos los papeles, y dejó la pila exagerada sobre su cama matrimonial, y a un lado de estas una carta.

Tomó su maleta y un portafolio, más las llaves del auto de la gran mesa de luz, y salió de su mansión sin prestar atención a lo que Kana le decía, pero igualmente le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana, murmurándole un doloroso adiós.

_Ya no había marcha atrás…_

No miró por última vez la mansión, no le interesaba recordar cuanto había sufrido allí en soledad. Sólo sonrió tristemente a los empleados que la miraban sorprendidos por su comportamiento.

**-**

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos, cuando la pelirrosa estaba llegando ya al hangar de su avión en su convertible rojo.

Marcharse, marcharse muy lejos era lo que quería. Desaparecer del mundo, de la faz de la tierra. Pero había pensado bien las cosas, y solamente,_ desaparecería de **sus** vidas._

-Señora Uchiha, su avión esta listo -dijo Taylor, un muchacho de no más de 25 años, rubio y de ojos miel.

-Vasta de señora, Tai. Como si no fuéramos amigos -él entonces ayudó a Sakura salir del auto, y cargando su maleta caballerosamente, la acompañó hasta el hangar de su F-100 Sabre, un viejo avión de guerra, viejo_, pero suyo_.

Sakura se quedó parada un instante, y su vista se dirigió hasta el auto que fue de su madre. Una sonrisa melancólica adornó sus labios, debía dejarlo ahí… no podía llevárselo con ella aunque fuera lo que más quería, la encontrarían demasiado fácil si se transportaba en él.

-¿Hacia dónde _va_? -otra vez…

Taylor nunca dejó de llamarla como señora desde que se casó con Sasuke. Así, la pelirrosa sintió como su amistad de niños era trasformada cruelmente por ese hecho.

-Algo lejos… -contestó, y movió la cabeza intentando quitar la imagen de su auto del corazón- ¿Crees que tenga combustible para llegar a la Antártida? -preguntó sonriente, _a modo de broma_.

El joven sonrió como ella- los tanques de combustible están llenos, pero si considera que es insuficiente, debería detenerse en algún aeropuerto de Latinoamérica a recargarlos.

-Gracias, Tai.

Subió al avión instantes después, solo ella como siempre, y se sentó en el primero de los dos asientos dejando sus cosas en el de atrás.

-¡Todo listo!

Salió del hangar, mientras que el muchacho se dirigía a la cabina de control a paso rápido. De reflejo miró su Ferrari, estacionado bajo la sombra de un árbol, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo estaría allí hasta que alguien lo buscara.

Sakura pisó pista, y sin perder el tiempo, despegó.

-¡Adiós, Taylor! -gritó la Haruno desde el comunicador.

-Recuerde mantenerse en contac… -_demasiado tarde_, la pelirrosa no le había echo caso y había desconectado todos los controles de rastreo del avión- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Me escucha?... ¡SAKURA! -salió corriendo de la cabina preocupado, y vio el avión de la Haruno alejarse en el cielo- no parece haber tenido dificultades como creí…

_-Adiós, Sasuke… adiós… papá… -_sonrió, y dejando de lado por un segundo el volante, acarició suavemente su vientre- _Argentina es un país bonito, no te preocupes mi amor, de aquí no extrañarás nada_…

Poco tiempo después, iba piloteando los cielos de lo que sería México cuando los recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a atormentarla, y carcomiéndose el alma, aún no se permitía llorar como desde hace años quería hacerlo…

**-**

_-¡NO QUIERO CASARME! -gritó la pelirrosa, entrando en la oficina de su padre sin pedir permiso, luego de enterarse por un **periódico** de **su** casamiento con Sasuke- ¡NO VOY ARRUINAR MI VIDA COMO LO HIZO MI MADRE!_

_-Es tú obligación por haber nacido en esta familia -miró los papeles sobre su escritorio, prestándoles más atención a estos que a su propia hija._

_-¡Padre! ¡Por favor, es una locura!_

_-Sakura, se que aprecias a Uchiha Sasuke, así que la convivencia entre ustedes dos será de maravilla. A parte, con la boda de ambos, los negocios de nuestras familias se unirán y seremos inalcanzables para la competencia._

**_Poder_**_, era solamente eso lo que él buscaba._

_-¡PERO NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A SER LA MUÑECA DE NADIE! ¡QUIERO AMOR, PADRE! -gritó con más fuerza, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su progenitor._

_-¡Te casarás con él, y es mi última palabra!_

**-**

_Solo con firmar el papel que tenía frente a ella, se convertiría en la próxima Señora Uchiha. _

_El pulso le tembló, firmando, le estaría dando a Sasuke más cosas de las que quería… le estaría entregando su valiosa **libertad**._

_-Señorita, la estamos esperando -miró al juez con odio, y firmó rápidamente la hoja del registro civil sin pensarlo._

_-Bajo la Ley de los hombres, los declaro marido y mujer…_

**_-_**

_-Yo no te entregué mi alma Sasuke… tú solo compraste una esposa, no una mujer, ni una madre… _-su mente despegó aún más lejos de la tierra, y su corazón mandó a su cuerpo en esos momentos- _Y lo peor de todo… es que yo te amaba como una tonta…_

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lo sintió cuando decenas de lágrimas frías galoparon por sus blancas mejillas.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, ella **lloraba**.

Pero ahora no le importaba, solo dejó que cayeran libremente por su rostro, dejando la clara muestra de que todas las fortalezas que creó durante años no servían, y nunca lo hicieron.

Ahora lloraría sin contención, sin nada que le impidiese expresar sus más profundos sentimientos, porque ya no había nadie a su lado para que al verla llorar la creyera **débil**.

Era tiempo de que todo lo guardado se liberara. No lloró por el funeral de su madre, no lloró cuando cayó incontables veces de los caballos, ni cuando chocaron en la carretera con Sasuke.

No se permitió llorar.

Al igual que nunca se permitió cerrar sus sentimientos, solo por el hecho de que no tuvo una vida feliz.

Siempre fue alegre, una persona cargada de energías, cargada de carisma, que escuchaba los pesares de otros, cuando ella misma necesitaba ser escuchada.

**Te amo**.

Siempre anheló escuchar esas simples pero mágicas palabras, _pero nunca llegaron… _

-Desde hoy en adelante, seremos sólo tú y yo, bebé… hasta que tú papá entienda que es lo que pierde con su actitud de macho dominante…

Pero…

_-¿Lo haría alguna vez? _–pensó.

Su corazón gritaba porque así fuese. **Amaba **a ese hombre, y no le era posible planear toda una vida sin él. Pero si Sasuke renunciaba a ellos, ella haría exactamente lo mismo.

Lo olvidaría, _de alguna manera_. Borraría de su corazón todo rastro de amor hacía aquel ser de sentimientos egoístas.

Y hablando de criaturas egoístas… sin querer comenzó a recordar su infancia, la época de su vida que traía con ella una gran confusión.

Y volver a pensar en los momentos de infelicidad que vivió no le agradaba, y aunque intentara negarlo, por mucho tiempo ella había sido como nunca quiso ser, hizo tantas cosas que jamás volverían a repetirse…

**Todo**, _porque ella nunca recibió amor_.

_Su_ amor.

El de **su** padre.

Todos los caprichos que la Haruno cumplía eran simplemente para figurar frente a sus ojos, _pero_ _él nunca la vio._ A pesar de que era su modelo a seguir, el hombre que ella más amaba y admiraba, él nunca le demostró cariño, su hija era solamente para Shang una pieza más en su empresa, pero muy necesaria**.**

Sakura siempre estuvo tras la espalda de su padre, como el dicho_ "Detrás de todo gran hombre, hay una gran mujer" _ella se hizo cargo de todo. Tomó las riendas de las empresas joven, en paralelo de los estudios, justo después de su boda con Sasuke, pero a él no pareció importarle.

Había anochecido, y levantando su rostro el creciente astro encontró un espejo en sus ojos- que hermosa luna… lastima que no iremos hasta la Antártida, sería muy lindo que vieras la aurora boreal…

Agachó su cabeza, y se distrajo por un segundo de los controles. Suspiró, fue una decisión apresurada. Limpió con su puño el último rastro de lágrimas, y dijo que no lo volvería hacer, porque ahora ya no había motivos.

Era libre.

Tenía un hijo creciendo en su vientre.

Y con todo lo que este a su alcance intentaría ser feliz.

-Sasuke… -pensó- yo no soy como esa mujer a la que… llamaste mamá…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ Aunque se rompa mi corazón, te obligaré a que entiendas esta lección._

**P**aulina **R**ubio.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

**ACLARACIONES:** Si a alguien esta historia le parece conocida, es porque la he reescrito. Antes solo tenía dos capítulos, así que no cambiará mucho las cosas. Cualquier consulta, no duden en preguntar (:

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**I´M NOT THAT WOMAN**

**2**. La Historia se Repite

* * *

_-¿Por qué Sakura me recordará tanto a mamá? -_se preguntó Sasuke, puesto que a la pelirrosa no le agradaba que le dijeran su enorme parecido con a la fallecida Mikoto Uchiha, cuando fueron, son y serán idénticas por siempre.

Ambas estudiaron medicina, modelaron, jugaron polo y hasta sabían pilotear pequeños aviones. Detalles que la prensa no pasó por alto, e inmediatamente tras compararlas supo decir.

_-Sasuke Uchiha eligió a una mujer como su madre para casarse…_

Mikoto y Sakura tenían tantas cosas en común, que él nunca podría contarlas todas. Aunque también había pequeños detalles que Sasuke detestó en su madre y también en su mujer: ambas tenían una obstinación mortal a no abandonar nunca el trabajo, una predisposición y ganas inacabables de ayudar a la gente, y esa manera de montar que él detestaba, por nunca haber podido domar un caballo tan bien como lo hacían ellas.

Pero sobre todo, hubo algo en lo que ellas casi se igualaron a la perfección… las dos le brindaron un amor cálido y sincero que jamás nadie le hizo sentir.

-_Como __**las amo**__…_ -murmuró, pensando en todo el apoyo que esas dos mujeres le dieron.

Si, dos **mujeres**.

Porque aunque él en ocasiones las tratara de _débiles_, sabía que no lo eran, sabía que una mujer igualaba a un hombre en muchos sentidos, y en otros hasta los sobrepasaba.

Una mujer es fuerte y frágil a la vez. Un hombre si no es fuerte no es nada.

Una mujer es inteligente, pero a veces se deja engañar por amor.

Una mujer es vida, y como vida tiene siempre a su lado el milagro de crear una nueva.

Y una mujer en especial era la que pasaba por su cabeza en este momento -_Sakura…_

Pisó a fondo el acelerador, necesitaba verla, hablarle y talvez hasta hacerle el amor… cualquier cosa a su lado le traía paz, felicidad, cosas que no tenía cuando estaba solo.

Cuando debían separarse por cuestiones de trabajo, él contaba los minutos para volver a su lado, sentir su aroma, amarla nuevamente. Necesitaba de ella. Ahora que su madre no estaba, su único pilar era Sakura y el hijo que ambos esperaban.

Llegó y entró a su mansión rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de que nadie lo esperara en la puerta. Tiró su maletín al suelo, y subió a su cuarto presintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y encontró a Kana llorando a un lado de su cama.

-¡Se fue! -gritó la mujer- Sakura… ¡Sakura, se fue! -volvió a gritar aún mas desesperada.

El Uchiha aunque atónito caminó a paso decidido hasta su cama, y vio sobre las sábanas de seda una carta, y a un lado de esta los papeles que _él_ le había pedido a Danzo le haga firmar a _su esposa._

La tomó entre sus manos, e inmediatamente reconoció la bella caligrafía de Sakura escribiendo su nombre en el sobre, lo abrió como sus manos temblantes pudieron y comenzó a leerla…

_Sasuke…_

_Esta fue la decisión más apresurada y estúpida que tomé en mi vida, lo sé, pero igualmente era mi única salida. _

_Soy una cobarde al no hablarte a la cara, y escribir en estas líneas mi despedida, pero sé que por obvias razones me detendrías y yo no quiero eso._

_Sabes que te amo, pero mi amor no soportó el que tú nunca dejaste de ser el mismo hombre machista y orgulloso. No encontré otra salida, lo juro, quise hacerte entrar en razón pero te negaste. _

_Espero entiendas mis motivos porque no deseo herirte. Se bien que lo que me pase no te importa, así que prometo cuidar del niño por ti, __**amarlo**__, y darle una vida mejor de la que tuve yo. _

_No es un acto injusto, lo hago por ambos… ya sufrí demasiado. Tal vez un tiempo a solas nos de lo que necesitamos para volver a estar juntos, porque por ahora, no hay motivos para ello y…_

No pudo seguir leyendo, porque cuando vio una lagrima **suya** caer sobre el papel y correr la tinta, su mente le impidió continuar, y arrugando el papel con ambas manos lo tiró en dirección a la gran ventana.

Dolor, del más puro y agonizante marcó su rostro.

_**Solo**__… _

_Nuevamente solo…_

Y preguntas sin respuestas se formaron en su mente luego de lo que leyó.

_¿Qué lo que suceda con ella no le importaba? _

_¿Qué no había motivos para estar juntos? ¿Era un hijo acaso algo menos que un motivo?_

_¿Cuándo fue que Sakura sufrió tanto y él no se dio cuenta? _

-¡Sasuke, ve a buscarla! -suplicó la mujer mayor, llorando sin contención a su lado.

-¡Por Dios, Kana! ¿A dónde quieres que la busque? -le preguntó el Uchiha a la anciana, mientras una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos escarlatas de rabia, dolor e impotencia.

-No dejes que la historia se repita, Sasuke… por favor… -imploró esta vez la mujer, cuando mil recuerdos del pasado la atormentaron.

-¿Qué historia, Kana? ¿De qué me estás hablado?

-Se fue hace poco -murmuró, evadiendo olímpicamente las preguntas- búscala…

**-**

Conducía a toda velocidad, porque nada importaba, nada tenía sentido si no la volvía a ver. Su vida, su dinero, su poder, nada valía la pena sin Sakura. Ella era su mundo, su hijo y ella eran su razón y por lo cual vivir.

Sus opacados y tristes ojos miraban la ruta fijamente, hasta que dobló en un atajo que conducía al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles.

Otra vez una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, sus manos comenzaron a sudar nuevamente y tubo ganas de llorar. No quería pensar que perdería a Sakura por su estúpido orgullo, por no haber visto la realidad a tiempo, valorarla como se debía y curar su dolor.

¡Maldición! ¡Su hermano se lo había advertido!

Y él como todo idiota_, no le hizo caso._

_-Ella se irá si sigues con esto… -_dijo Itachi pocos días atrás, cuando él le comentó nuevamente que había mandado a un contador para que su esposa firme su renuncia- _te lo aseguro…_

¿Acaso Itachi sabía que ella se iría?

No, por supuesto que no, su hermano jamás lo permitiría. Itachi siempre le deseó el bien, y sabía que su único bien era Sakura. Pero algo debió pasar, algo existió para que se lo asegurara de esa manera tan seria y dolida. O acaso…

¿Alguna vez pasó algo así en su familia?

-¿¡Por qué no le hice caso!? -gritó Sasuke, hiriendo sus manos al golpear el volante- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

De sus ojos negros las lágrimas que amenazaban antes con salir lo hicieron, pero no duraron mucho en esas pálidas mejillas, porque Sasuke las secó bruscamente con el dorso de su mano.

¡Maldición! ¡Él era un Uchiha! ¡Y los Uchiha nunca lloran!

Sin darse cuenta había llegado. Estacionó rápidamente el convertible negro y entró en el aeropuerto. Sin más, preguntó en todas las boleterías si una mujer de cabellos rosa y orbes jades, _conocida por __**todo**__ el mundo_, se había marchado al exterior. Pero absolutamente todos a los que hacían esa pregunta le contestaban, que no viajó, ni sacó pasaje, y que tampoco la habían visto.

-Taylor -pensó el Uchiha- él debe saber algo…

Taylor Asgan, ese es el nombre del viejo compañero piloto de la pelirrosa. Un muchacho que nunca le agradó a Sasuke porque le parecía que miraba a Sakura de una manera más que amistosa.

Salió casi corriendo del Aeropuerto, y de un saltó se montó en su Porsche Carrera GT, pisó a fondo el acelerador y tardó menos de cinco minutos en llegar al hangar donde trabaja el joven piloto.

-¿Viste a Sakura? -preguntó el Uchiha a Taylor, bajando rápidamente del auto.

-Si, la vi hace poco y me quede preocupado. Se fue y desconectó los controles de rastreo -contestó, mostrando unos cables cortados en su mano.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-A la Antártida, o algo así, pero yo en un principio creí que era broma, ahora no sé que pensar.

Sasuke apoyó una mano en la pared recargando el peso de su cuerpo en ella, sus piernas temblaron al saber que ella se había marchado. Comenzó a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro. Desesperado intentó no llorar frente a aquel muchacho que lo miraba preocupado y desconcertado.

-No la encontraré… no la encontraré… -repitió. Haruno Sakura conocía el mundo mejor que la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo con Sakura? -preguntó entrando en pánico Taylor.

-_Creo que la perdí..._

-¿Pero ella está bien? -la cara del pobre joven se desfiguró de pensar que algo malo podía pasarle a la Haruno.

-Sakura y mi hijo van a estar bien… ella sabe como cuidarse.

–Lo siento mucho -confesó Taylor- noté que su comportamiento era extraño pero nunca pensé que ella estaba huyendo…

Sasuke sonrió amargamente.

-No lo sientas… yo soy el idiota aquí, la perdí por mi propio orgullo.

Salió del hangar mientras desajustaba abruptamente la maldita corbata, y cuando puso una mano en la puerta del deportivo negro, divisó a menos de veinte metros un auto demasiado familiar.

-Sakura… -murmuró, y sus pies lo llevaron sin pensarlo al Ferrari California estacionado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pasó una de sus manos por la pintura roja y apretó los puños para no golpearse a si mismo.

Sakura **amaba** ese auto. Era el único recuerdo de su madre que no la entristecía, cuidaba de él como si fuese de oro puro, y Sasuke recordó que hasta llegó a sentir_ celos_ de él. Pero si lo había dejado allí, si Sakura había abandonado el Ferrari de su madre, era porque verdaderamente estuvo desesperada en escapar de él.

_-El auto de mi mamá es genial, ¿No, Sasuke-kun?, cuando sea grande quiero uno como ese, y saldremos a pasear juntos en él. _

-Soy un maldito… soy un maldito estúpido… -apoyó sus manos en el capot, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar, sintió sus plateadas lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla, y las vio caer sobre la roja chapa del deportivo- te perdí… soy un mal nacido, te perdí… ¿Tuviste miedo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de tu dolor, Sakura? ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Dejó de gritar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Taylor.

-Ella te ama… volverá, confía en eso.

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se formó en esos fríos labios, y subió al deportivo rojo, al mismo tiempo que el joven piloto se marchaba sabiendo que nada estaba en sus manos más que ese último aliento.

_-Sasuke-kun… esto es para ti, es una copia de las llaves del auto que fue de mi mamá, ¿Te acuerdas de él?, quiero que las guardes hasta que saques tu licencia, y luego me lleves a dar una vuelta en él…_

Ese paseo nunca llegó, y hoy se maldecía de no haber pasado un momento más a su lado. Dirigió ambas manos hasta su cuello, y sacó una larga cadena de plata de la cual pendía esa llave entregada hace casi catorce años, en un movimiento rompió la cadena y sin más arrancó el Ferrari.

Se alejó del lugar en pocos minutos, sin importarle haber dejado su auto allí, total, ¿Qué más daba?, ese Porsche no tenía ningún valor sentimental para él, pero el auto que fue de Sakura era ahora **su** tesoro más valioso.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto, Sakura? -se peguntó Taylor, al ver alejarse al Uchiha en el horizonte.

**-**

Sabía que algún día llegaría el colmo que la hiciera alejarse de su lado. Pero nunca creyó que fuera tan pronto, y así, sin previo aviso. Y menos ahora que estaban esperando un niño…

Azotó la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella, intentando aislarse de ese mundo que de hoy en adelante lo único que haría sería juzgarlo por mal esposo.

Caminó unos pasos sobre el suelo tapizado de rojo, y divisó no tan lejos de él la carta que había arrugado horas atrás. La tomó nuevamente entre sus manos, y deshizo los pliegues para terminar de leerla, y así, buscó la parte que le faltaba…

_Y por último quiero confesarte algo, el motivo por el cual nunca me gustó la comparación mía y de tu madre… ella se dejó manipular toda la vida por Fugaku, __**yo**__ la vi llorar miles de veces por él, y no deseo eso para mí, quiero ser fuerte y estar llena de vida, no dejándome dominar por ti ni por nadie __**nunca más**__… _

_No olvides que te amo, Sakura H._

¿Esa era la razón?

¿Esa era la maldita razón de tanto rechazo hacia el parentesco con Mikoto?

¡Dios!, todo esto parecía una pesadilla. Se sentó en el suelo arrugando nuevamente la carta en su mano izquierda, y reposando su espalda sobre un costado de la cama acercó la hoja hasta su corazón.

-_Por tú forma de actuar la perdiste_… -se dijo a si mismo- _por ser como eres…_

Como caída del cielo, Kana, la ama de llaves y su vieja nana entró en la habitación haciéndole sentir que aún no estaba solo.

-Te traje esto… -dijo la mujer, entregándole un cofre de tamaño mediano al moreno.

-¿Qué hay aquí?

-Respuestas… para que entiendas mejor esa vieja historia, que volvió a repetirse en esta familia… -miró algo triste la expresión de Sasuke, y continuó- creo… que esto también te ayudará a saber porque huyó Sakura de ti.

Abrió el cofre, y lo primero que observó dentro fueron viejas notas de periódicos. Tomó una con sus manos, y vio la fecha que certificaba su deterioro, _15 de Diciembre de 1984, _siete meses y una semana antes de que él naciera. Y cuando fijó su vista en el titulo, su boca se secó y quedó mudo…

_-__Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa del multimillonario americano Fugaku Uchiha, está desaparecida y se cree que estaría embarazada, (…)_

Miró a Kana, y la anciana no hizo más que alejarse de él para mirar el oscuro cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. Rápidamente tomó otro de los recortes y lo leyó…

_24 de Febrero de 1985…_

_-Es un echo, Uchiha Mikoto está desaparecida desde hace dos meses y medio. Y nadie, ni siquiera su familia tienen algún indicio de donde podría estar, (…). Se descarta la posibilidad de secuestro, porque nadie pidió dinero a la familia según dijo el allegado, (…). Su búsqueda alrededor del mundo se ha intensificado desde las últimas semanas, (…)_

¿Qué basura era esta? ¿Cómo pudo el New York Times publicar una injuria como esa?

_28 de Diciembre de 1984…_

_-Se desconoce el paradero de una de las mujeres más ricas y bellas del mundo. Se trata de Mikoto Uchiha, la ex modelo internacional, (…)_

Nuevamente, leyó una de esas ridículas frases en un diario importante, y volvió a leer otro que estuvo en su campo de visión.

_23 de Abril de 1985…_

_-Mikoto Uchiha, estaría cumpliendo el día de hoy su sexto mes de embarazo, según lo que afirmó el día hoy el Dr. Michel Tonini, amigo de la familia y ginecólogo personal de la ex polista, (…) _

-¡Kana! ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca nadie me dijo nada?

_11 de Mayo de 1989…_

_-El milagro esperado… regresó hoy a los Estados Unidos la señora Uchiha Mikoto junto con su segundo hijo de 4 años, (…) se dice que perdió la memoria, y, (…)_

-Sobre la pérdida de memoria de tu madre, fue una excusa aceptable hace más de 20 años para los medios, pero claramente una mentira –Kana se dio la vuelta, y acercó su mano de madre a la mejilla de Sasuke para limpiar un rastrojo de lágrima que intentó correr por su pálida piel.

-¿Nana… tú, qué hiciste?

-Pequeño Sasuke, es mejor que leas esto antes que me preguntes más…

_Otra carta_. Él la tomó, y sin más pensó que nada podría sorprenderlo más por el día de hoy.

_Fugaku…_

_Lamento decir esto pero creo que ya no había otra salida. _

_Sufrí tanto la primera vez, cuando te dije que estaba embarazada de Itachi y reaccionaste de la misma manera ahora… lo siento, pero tuviste tu oportunidad de cambiar y no la tomaste. No podía permitirme ser manipulada nuevamente, ni por ti, ni por nadie. Así que solo espero entiendas mis motivos, porque ya no hay marcha atrás… _

_Nuestro hijo estará bien, al fin y al cabo, una madre solamente vive y se sacrifica por ellos. Y escúchame, no te permitiré que me digas que abandoné a Itachi, porque fue tu decisión mandarlo a estudiar a Londres con sólo cinco años, así que para cuando yo regrese, estoy segura que él todavía se tardará años en volver. _

_Te lo repito, no quise hacer esto, pero… el miedo de que todo vuelva a suceder, tal cual hace siete años, me llenó el alma de dolor y me obligó a tomar esta decisión…_

_Recuerda siempre que te amo, Mikoto._

-Mamá…

-Ella escapó de las tiranías de tu difunto padre, para que tú no tuvieras el mismo futuro de ella e Itachi.

-¿Pero… porqué?

-Fugaku era como tú, obstinado, egocéntrico, machista… y tenía exactamente tus mismos ideales y pensamientos. El creía, que una mujer embarazada debía ocuparse de coser, de bordar, preparar un ajuar y nada más… -suspiró- ambos olvidaron, que una madre a pesar de todo es mujer, y como mujer tenemos nuestro orgullo… Sakura fue más valiente que tu madre en este caso… pero hizo lo mismo que ella al final.

-Ella…

-Yo me fui con tu madre en ese entonces, ¿Sabes?

-¿En serio?

-Marchamos lejos, muy lejos de aquí. A un lugar que tu padre nunca pudo imaginar. Mikoto renunció a todo por ti, Sasuke, ella era una mujer valiente, corajuda.

-¿A dónde se fueron?

-Al sur, muy al sur. Tú no naciste en América, Sasuke… tú raíces son Argentinas…

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónito, y en cierto grado asqueado.

-¿Lo crees increíble?, en el cofre también se encuentra tu acta de nacimiento. Mírala si no me crees…

-Kana… ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?

-Tranquilo, ella volverá. Porque Sakura y mi niña Mikoto eran dos gotas de agua… y sin darse cuenta, huyeron del peligro de la misma manera.

_Toc-Toc_

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la anciana.

-Señora Kana -dijo una muchacha del servicio, al otro lado de la puerta- el señor Shang Haruno se encuentra abajo, y desea ver a su hija.

-No… -murmuró Sasuke.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_~ Dejé mi orgullo atrás por un instante, me preparé a estar solo una vez más._

**L**a **5**ta **E**stación.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**I´M NOT THAT WOMAN**

**3. **Fe en el Amor

* * *

_Su nuevo hogar…_

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, mientras oleadas de sentimientos confusos la llenaron en menos de un segundo. Sentía miedo, tristeza… y al mismo tiempo una alegría indescriptible.

Este era seguramente el paso más grande que daría en su vida. Había dejado **todo** lo que fue… y desde hoy empezaría de cero.

-No, Sakura… ni se te ocurra llorar ahora -se auto reprimió, y pasó su mano derecha borrando de su rostro cualquier indicio de lágrima, mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus finos labios.

Tenia ganas de **llorar**.

Nuevamente, y a pesar de que se había prometido no derramar una lágrima más, su corazón simplemente no podía pasar por alto los drásticos cambios que sufrió su vida.

Caminó unos pasos separándose de su avión, y miró hacia todos lados en busca de la persona que debía recogerla de aquella pista abandonada.

Miró el frío sol de invierno, un sol que no calentaba a su escarchado corazón, y el cual de ahora en adelante la levantaría todas las mañanas para comenzar a trabajar.

Si, _a trabajar_.

Porque si esta era la Estancia de la cual su mamá le hablaba cuando era niña, si este era el lugar que vio crecer a su tan querida madre… ella haría todo lo posible por pertenecer a él, dejaría su pasado americano con tal de sentir ese _amor latino_ del que su madre le habló…

-Bue… buenos días.

Sakura se dio la vuelta sorprendida, para encontrar frente a ella a un hombre que no aparentaba tener más ni menos años que ella.

-Lo siento… no quise asustarla -se disculpó aquel joven apenado.

-No… por favor, no pidas disculpas, yo… yo estaba muy distraída -respondió la pelirrosa nerviosa, tratando de manejar lo mejor posible su castellano.

-Igualmente… -dijo el muchacho poniéndose un poco colorado- me dormí esperando a que usted llegara, y… lamento decirle que la camioneta que tenemos se descompuso y… y debí venir a buscarla a caballo, ¡Nuevamente mis disculpas, patrona!

-¿Patrona? -Sakura rió al ver la cara de niño que tenía ese hombre, y más aún por la forma en que la llamó- por favor, sólo dime Sakura.

-Lo siento pa… perdón, señorita Sakura.

La Haruno hizo una mueca graciosa, frunciendo una sonrisa de costado. La actitud de ese muchacho verdaderamente le encantaba, y ponía sus manos al fuego apostando que él se convertiría en su primer amigo en aquellas tierras.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Naruto Namikaze, señorita Sakura.

-Naruto… que lindo nombre.

**-**

Kana miró llena de preocupación al Uchiha. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle por el nerviosismo que sentía, y sus ojos se aguaron al instante.

¡Por Dios!

¿Qué no era suficiente para Sasuke el haber perdido a Sakura, sino también debía enfrentarse a ese demonio que ella tenía por padre en el mismo día?

-Señor… -murmuró la muchacha del servicio sin comprender lo que pasaba- ¿Qué le comunicó al señor Haruno?

Sasuke ni siquiera miró a la joven, tenía la cabeza gacha aún y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del lugar. Entrecerró los ojos en busca de que las lágrimas que querían escapar no cayeran, y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a ambas mujeres.

-Dile… que pase a mi oficina.

La muchacha se retiró aún sin quitar su mirada preocupada, dejando solos nuevamente a Kana y Sasuke, y caminó escaleras abajo en dirección de Shang Haruno.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué piensas hacer? -la anciana intentó detener al joven hombre del brazo, pero este se soltó de su agarre violentamente y sin más salió de la sala- ¡Sasuke, por favor! ¡Sasuke…!

Mientras el Uchiha se alejaba de su lado rumbo a lo desconocido, Kana comenzó a llorar como hace tiempo no hacía. Porque desde que Sakura estaba en esa mansión no había tristeza allí, pero ahora… ahora que ella no estaba todo volvía a ser tan oscuro como antes.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó llorando- ¿Por qué tuviste que cometer el mismo error que tu padre, Sasuke?, tú no eras así…

**-**

No había dejado de mirarla embobado desde que se montó en ese caballo blanco, y ante sus ojos criollos, reconoció al instante la forma de montar tan natural que ella poseía, ¿Hace cuanto lo haría?, dominaba a ese ejemplar de animal con una sola mano y sin una fusta, como pocos lo hacían incluyéndolo a él.

Cada vez que veía esas hebras de extraño color rosa mecerse con el viento, algo en su pecho le decía que la conocía desde mucho antes…

-Te pareces a ella… -murmuró demasiado alto y sin pensar.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Sakura dirigió su mirada sonriente hacia el Namikaze, que tras taparse la boca por lo que acababa de decir sin querer, se sonrojó como un autentico tomate.

-Yo… discúlpeme, no quise decirlo… hay veces en que hablo sin pensar y otras en que lo hago de más, pero… este, yo... eso es sólo cuando estoy nervioso, no como ahora… no, ahora estoy bien…

Sakura comenzó a reír completamente divertida, no todos los días veías a un hombre de veinticinco años hablar pavadas y tartamudear de esa manera. Miró cariñosamente al joven, y en un segundo le pareció haberlo visto de niña en una de las tantas fiestas a las que debió asistir obligada.

-_Imposible… _-pensó-_ ¿Qué otro loco dejaría la mejor sociedad americana por esto?_

Siguió observando un rato más a Naruto, mientras este seguía hablado verdearas estupideces que sólo la hacían sonreír más.

-Sabes… -dijo ella, a lo que el rubio se calló inmediatamente para dejarla hablar- cuando era niña conocí a alguien como tú, fue una fiesta y sólo lo vi esa vez… yo estaba triste porque mi padre debía irse por cuestiones de negocios tres meses lejos de mí, y él… él me hizo reír y ver que no solo yo sufría por eso, su mamá también trabajaba mucho y lo descuidaba...

Jades y zafiros se conectaron un momento, como buscando reconocerse, pero unos gritos escandalosos se escucharon cerca de ellos, así que ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver asomarse al menos a unas ocho personas sonrientes, uno con cara de aburrimiento y una anciana enojada.

-¡Llegaron bien! ¡Naruto, admito que creí te quedarías dormido por ahí jaja! -comentó un joven en compañía de un gran perro blanco.

-¡Naruto! -gritó una joven con dos rodetes en la cabeza- ¡Te dije que llevaras un paraguas de sol para la señorita, y no lo hiciste! ¡Que descuidado eres!

Haruno y Namikaze se bajaron de sus respectivos caballos, él de un salto y ella con mucho cuidado. Pero a diferencia de Naruto quien comenzó a caminar en dirección de esas personas, Sakura se quedó al lado del animal de pelaje blanco. El joven rubio se dio la vuelta no entendiendo lo que sucedía, hasta que por su cerebro pasó la idea de que talvez ella estuviera nerviosa.

Caminó hasta su nueva patrona, y le tendió la mano para que ella tomara confianza.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, sonriente, y aceptó la mano extendida para acercarse así juntos hasta los trabajadores. Casi todos la miraron encantados, menos la anciana y el que parecía disgustado por algo, el resto de las mujeres y hombres no pasaron por alto la radiante sonrisa de la pelirrosa, y esta buscó las palabras justas para comenzar a hablar.

-Hola… aunque no lo crean ya una vez estuve en esta situación, presentándome frente a las personas que trabajarían para mí, pero no estaba tan nerviosa esa vez, y… como en esa ocasión voy a repetir lo mismo, soy su jefa, en este caso su _patrona_ -una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, que fue acompañada con un notable sonrojo de Naruto- pero **jamás** me creeré más que ustedes por ello, ni los explotaré, y sobre todo prometo que si no me fallan nunca perderán sus puestos de trabajo.

Unos aplausos hicieron voltear las cabezas de todos los presentes, y Sakura juró que en ese instante Naruto tenía un gemelo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el hombre allí parado tenía los rasgos un poco más desarrollados que el rubio a su lado.

-Es un placer conocerla –dijo tomando galantemente su mano y besándola, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la Haruno aunque ella no sabía ni porqué- soy Minato Namikaze, capataz de la Estancia y padre de Naruto, y espero de corazón que mi hijo no haya hecho ni dicho nada estúpido.

Su cara de padre resignado hizo a Sakura reír sin pensarlo, y en el rostro de Naruto el rojo aumentaba de intensidad. Minato miró a los ojos de la nueva dueña de la Estancia, y sonrió, reconociendo inmediatamente esos orbes jades tan llenos de vida que en sólo una mujer vio antes.

-Este…

-No mienta si es para defenderlo, de sobra sabemos todos aquí que mi hijo no salió como yo.

Las risas entre los presentes no se hicieron esperar, y Sakura entendió al instante que esas cosas debían pasar a menudo, porque Minato en sus palabras expresaba cuanto cariño tenía por su hijo, y no hacía esos comentarios con afán de lastimarlo.

-¡Papá, por favor! ¡No me avergüences más! -pidió en vano el ojiazul.

-Naruto, Naruto, mi pequeño y tonto Naruto… en vez de andar gritando por cosas que sabes no van a suceder, deberías dejar que el resto se presente. Vamos todos, sin vergüenza que la señorita Sakura no come, ¿Cierto?

-Soy Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka -dijo el chico que estaba al lado del gran perro, y se acercó hasta Sakura para darle la mano un poco sonrojado- y el es Akamaru, mi perro -mencionó, y el animal ladró contento moviendo la cola.

-Mi nombre es Hana Inuzuka, y soy su hermana -dijo una joven de cabello marrón atado en una colita, apareciendo desde atrás de su hermano y saludando a Sakura cariñosamente- es un gusto conocerla, señorita.

La pelirrosa se quedó mirando un segundo más a esa joven, había algo en ella que le agradaba bastante.

-Me presento, soy Tsume Inuzuka, madre de este par de malcriados.

-¡MAMÁ! -gritaron enojados Kiba y Hana a la vez. Por lo visto Minato no era el único que tenía de costumbre el dejar en ridículo a sus hijos.

-Soy Shikaku Nara, es un placer conocerla -mencionó un hombre que mantenía su cabello atado con una coleta- y el vago que está por allá mirando las nubes es mi hijo, Shikamaru.

Pronto a Sakura se le acercaron dos mujeres, una era morena y con ojos de un extraño color rojizo, y la otra era la joven que le había gritado descuidado a Naruto rato atrás.

-Kurenai Yuri, encantada -dijo la mujer mayor sonriendo.

-Y yo soy Ten Ten, su hija -mencionó la joven a su lado.

La pelirrosa dirigió su vista a las tres últimas personas, y entre ellas se encontraba esa mujer que aún mantenía una cara de enfado evidente en su avejentado rostro.

-Me presento, soy Deidara, mucho gusto en conocerla -dijo un rubio ojiazul estrechando su mano con la de la joven, y nuevamente la mente de Sakura juró que Naruto tenía un gemelo de cabello largo. Dirigió su vista de uno a otro repetidas veces en busca de más coincidencias, hasta que Deidara sonrió y dijo- soy primo de Naruto, por eso nos debe encontrar parecidos.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa por su indiscreción, y no se dio cuenta de que un joven pelirrojo se acercaba a ella.

-Soy Akasuna Sasori, un gusto conocerla señorita -pero antes de que la Haruno pudiera darle la mano al joven, un notorio carraspeo incomodó a Sasori- y ella… es mi abuela, Chiyo.

La anciana en silencio comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la Haruno, provocando en la joven mujer una mezcla de inquietud y espanto. De un momento para otro Chiyo se paró frente a Sakura, y miró con sus viejos ojos negros a los temerosos de la pelirrosa, para luego sonreír y provocar un suspiro en todos los presentes.

-Por lo que vi eres una buena mujer, y será un honor para mí trabajar a tu servicio.

-Gra… gracias, supongo…

-Tranquila muchacha, no te asustes por mi comportamiento. Pero grábate esto en la cabeza, tú y yo, tenemos una larga charla pendiente.

Haruno Sakura comenzó a sudar frío, aquella anciana le traía confianza y miedo a la vez. Su cabeza comenzó a dar pequeñas vueltas, y talvez sino hubiera sido por Minato que la sostuvo en ese momento estaría en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Algo mareada…

-La llevaré a su cuarto.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, Ten Ten comenzó a gritarle nuevamente a Naruto- ¡Ves! ¡Te dije que llevaras un paraguas para el sol! ¡La señorita seguramente se insoló!

-¡Lo… lo siento, no fue… no fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro!

-No es insolación lo que ella tiene, es algo mucho mejor…

Todos se miraron ente sí asustados por el comentario. Chiyo solía hacer y decir cosas extrañas, pero esta encabezaba por lejos la lista, ¿Qué enfermedad puede ser buena?

-No me miren con esa cara, que no estoy loca bola de inútiles…

Mientras la anciana se alejaba del grupo, todos comenzaron a hacer señas de locura entre ellos, en especial Naruto, que imitaba a un pájaro cucú.

**-**

-¿¡Cómo que se fue!?

Con ese grito, el principio del fin había dado inicio, a lo que seguramente iba a ser el peor pleito entre los dos hombres de negocios.

Pero a pesar de que Shang Haruno pegaba gritos a diestra y siniestra, Sasuke se mantenía ausente a un lado del inmenso ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, y pocas veces dirigía su fría mirada hasta su _suegro_, pero cada vez que lo hacía, podía notar la creciente furia en los ojos del Haruno.

Y no era para menos, le acababa de comunicar como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que su hija lo había abandonado, y él no sabía donde podía estar.

-¡Eres un inútil! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarla ir?

-**Nos odia**, se cansó de nosotros y de nuestras _manipulaciones_. Yo ya comprendí un poco lo que Sakura sentía, y…

-¡Al diablo con lo que ella sentía! ¡Ahora hasta que la encontremos, no podremos firmar el contrato para que juegue en el Abierto de Hurlingham! ¡Perderemos una fortuna si Sakura no juega esos partidos!

-¿Sólo eso te importa?

Por primera vez en muchos años, la mirada fría de Sasuke se transformó en una de puro odio, y esa mirada estaba solamente dirigida hasta el padre de su mujer.

-¿Poder? ¿Eso es lo único que tu hija representa para ti?

-¡Yo no me ando con sentimentalismos, y sabes perfectamente que tienes un carácter despiadado muy parecido al mío!

-Parecido, si -escupió el Uchiha, acercándose hasta su suegro enojado- pero jamás dejaría a Sakura en las puertas del infierno como lo has hecho tú, yo **la amo**.

Shang Haruno se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reír sarcásticamente, haciendo que el Uchiha lo odiara más minuto a minuto si era posible.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no pensarlo?, tenía que ser _amor_ -dijo burlándose.

-¡Cállate!

-No, no lo haré, ¿Y quieres que te cuente algo?, yo una vez sentí _amor_ -comentó sorprendiendo a Sasuke, pues el creía que Shang Haruno es, fue y será un tipo sin sentimiento alguno.

-Y todo en mi vida fue dolor y angustia al lado de la mujer que amé. Ella me hizo lo mismo que mi hija a ti, me ablandó, y yo no supe poner mano dura sobre su carácter y terminé maldiciéndola hasta el día de su muerte.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

-Es la verdad, desde el día en que supe tendría una _hija mujer_, y me enteré luego que no volvería a ser padre jamás, **las** maldecí con toda mi alma. Si no me hubiera dejado someter por ese maldito amor, hoy día talvez yo sería feliz con un hijo varón haciéndose cargo de mis empresas.

-¡Sakura hizo todo lo que tú esperabas de ella!

-Eso es incorrecto, porque lo único que yo desearía de verdad, sería a un Haruno dirigiendo mis empresas en un futuro, y no a un Uchiha, o… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que mi hija está embarazada? ¿No te da lástima saber que talvez no conozcas jamás a tú hijo o hija?

-¡Basta! -gritó Sasuke totalmente desencajado, y golpeó brutalmente al Haruno en la mejilla izquierda haciéndolo sangrar- ¡No te permitiré que hables de **mi **hijo de esa forma!

-No me canso de repetirlo, que estúpido eres, el amor te dominó de tal manera que… que te hizo cometer la locura de darme la mitad de tu empresa por ella, por Sakura, jajaja.

Uchiha Sasuke no lo soportó más, no podía permitir que ese hombre siguiera burlándose de su desgracia de tal manera. Sus ojos brillaron rojos de la furia, y a fuerza de gritos echó a Shang Haruno de su mansión.

-Claro, me iré, me iré. Y dile a mi hija si regresa antes de la semana que entra, que me busque… y recuerda, Sasuke, que tan cara y valiosa es la joya que compraste… -y tras seguir riéndose, salió de la espaciosa sala como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito, y mil veces maldito!

-¡Sasuke! -Kana entró llorando en la sala, y se abrazó como pudo al Uchiha aún cuando este daba vueltas por todo el lugar- ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmate, mi niño! ¡Por favor! -suplicó, y por fortuna logró tranquilizar un poco al Uchiha- mi niño… mi Sasuke, ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto?

-Es mi culpa, Kana, todo lo que sucede es culpa mía…

-No, no digas eso, te criaron con esa forma de pensar, Sasuke…

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, nana? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

-Alguna vez quise enseñarte a rezar, y te negaste…

-Estas de broma, ¿Cierto? -Kana simplemente lo miró reprobatoriamente- no funcionará…

-Primero debes estar en paz contigo mismo, y sólo entonces podrás buscarla y ser felices.

-Kana…

-Por una vez en tu vida, Sasuke… por una vez hazme caso. Si sales ahora como loco por el mundo solamente lograrás perderte y enloquecerte. Ten fe, mi niño, ten fe y algún día ella regresará a tus brazos…

-Jamás comprenderé que es la fe -afirmó desviando su mirada de la anciana.

-Pues tendrás que aprender, mi Sasuke. Dios es el único que puede iluminar la mente y el corazón de Sakura para que regrese. Tienes que confiar… cree en lo que te estoy diciendo, y ten fe…

-Tener fe… lo… intentaré.

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_~ Cuando más lejos estás de mi más lloro en silencio.  
Y recordar tu sonrisa aviva mi fe y esperanza en Dios..._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó la actitud divertida/seria/galante de Minato? ¿Y Chiyo? ¿Cómo están el resto de los nuevos personajes? ¿DUDAS?, jaja cualquier cosa que no se entienda pregunten.

Saludos :) **¿Reviews?**


End file.
